


Святые Последних Дней

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Religious Discussion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Тайлер и Джош познают, как глубока их вера
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	Святые Последних Дней

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам одной из серий Room 104 (угадайте какой)
> 
> Святые Последних Дней (Latter Days Saints) - так называется одно из направлений мормонизма.

Тайлер и Джош ввалились в маленькую комнату дешёвого отеля. К тому времени, когда они до него добрались, совсем стемнело. Они еле дождались администратора, опасаясь, что в худшем случае придётся ночевать в парке на скамейке. Но всё сложилось удачно, и вот перед ними весьма приличный чистый номер, с двумя кроватями и маленьким столом у окна, сквозь которое виднелось закатное небо, окутанное серой дымкой.

Джош застонал и упал лицом в покрывало, уронив тяжёлую сумку на пол. Ему хотелось уснуть и не просыпаться, потому что завтра всё начнётся сначала. И через день всё будет точно так же, и через два, и через неделю. Они проснутся, нацепят ненавистные Джошу бейджики, возьмут стопку книг и отправятся покорять чёрствые сердца, давно оглохшие к слову Божьему.

— Думаю, что в наших рядах скоро можно ожидать пополнения, — бодро сказал Тайлер, расстёгивая верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

Казалось, ему всё было нипочём. Джош открыл глаза и стал наблюдать, как Тайлер с преувеличенным вниманием что-то ищет в сумке. Достав толстый том в тёмно-синей обложке, он окинул его восхищённым взглядом. Джош отвернулся и промямлил в одеяло:

— Вот же дерьмо.

— Я всё слышу, — с мягким упрёком сказал Тайлер. — Пожалуйста, не выражайся.

— Я устал, — Джош стучался лбом о мягкую ткань.

— Я знаю, — ласково ответил Тайлер. — Но я верю, нам зачтётся по трудам.

Он прошёл мимо него, в ванную. Джош приподнялся и сел. Тайлер верил, он верил с начала времён, задолго до того, как они стали ходить по домам, пытаясь обратить внимание людей на религию. Откуда у Тайлера было столько уверенности, Джош понятия не имел. Его вера была настолько искренней, почти яростной, что Джош не мог им не восхищаться, не мог не следовать за ним. По началу он был благодарен, что встретил такого набожного человека: Тайлер говорил с запалом, как прирождённый проповедник, не пил ни чай, ни кофе, не ругался матом, молился так усердно, что трудно было не присоединиться. Словом, вёл себя, как образцово-показательный верующий, готовый вести за собой толпы.

Подразумевалось, что всё это поможет привлечь больше людей. Что их любовь к Господу сможет смягчить сердца, ведь они несут добро. Но тянулись дни, недели, месяцы, и двери захлопывались перед носом, едва успев открыться.

— Пошли вон с моего порога! — старушка махала им вслед ссохшимся кулачком.

— На хер свалили отсюда, пидоры, — небритый мужик с пивным животом смотрел на них, как на кучу навоза.

— Слава Сатане! — взвизгнула высокая девушка, её спутанные русые волосы падали на плечи тонкими прядями, когда она, не закрыв дверь, ускакала вглубь дома, оставив их на пороге.

— Я не позволю вам пропагандировать вашу дешёвую религию у меня дома. Вы фанатики, а ваши книги ничему не учат, — толстушка сердито сверкнула глазами и защёлкнула второй замок.

Дальше — больше. Словарный запас Джоша пополнялся такими ругательствами, которые он не мог вообразить. Дом за домом, день за днём, и в плотном навесе его веры появились трещины сомнения. За два с половиной месяца служения церкви, они не обратили никого. Джош считал, что им везло, если их выслушивали хотя бы пять минут и со сдержанными улыбками вежливо сообщали, что уже нашли своего бога.

Но что бы не происходило, как бы их не ругали на чём свет стоит, Тайлер не сдавался. По крайней мере, Джош не замечал в нём никаких перемен. Каждый день он отправлялся на миссию, как на любимый праздник. Он подбадривал Джоша, его глаза горели, будто он был Иисусом, читающим Нагорную проповедь, а не простым парнем из захолустья, который в жизни не видел ничего красивее убранства местной церквушки.

— Давай помолимся, — предложил Тайлер, вернувшись из ванной. — Сегодня удачный день.

— Я бы не торопился с выводами, — тихо ответил Джош, подчиняясь.

Они опустились на колени у кровати и, сложив руки в замок, начали читать молитву. Джош приоткрыл один глаз и, вместо того, чтобы шептать нужные слова, беззастенчиво уставился на Тайлера — на губы, которые беззвучно шевелились, на мелко дрожащие веки, на плотно стиснутые ладони. Он казался настолько погружённым в себя, что не чувствовал изучающего взгляда Джоша.

— У тебя никогда не бывает сомнений? — вопрос прозвучал неожиданно громко.

Тайлер распахнул глаза, и в них впервые за долгое время вспыхнуло негодование.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил он и поднялся с колен. — Ты видел, что произошло сегодня?

— Только не говори, что чудо, — Джош развернулся и сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к матрасу.

— Почти, — Тайлер улыбнулся словно узрел Воскрешение Господне. — По-моему, мы её убедили.

— А по-моему, она просто на тебя запала, — без промедления ответил Джош.

Повисла озадаченная пауза, и Тайлер, кинув на него непонимающий взгляд, отошёл к стене. Нахмурившись, он опустил голову, явно обрабатывая услышанное.

— Что значит «запала»? — отрешённо спросил он.

— О господи! — воскликнул Джош, подскакивая с пола.

— Джош, — предостерёг его Тайлер.

— Ладно, ладно! — Джош глубоко вдохнул. — Она тебя прожигала взглядом, неужели ты не заметил?

— Нет, — неуверенно протянул Тайлер, отходя от стены и складывая руки на груди.

— Она постоянно прикасалась к тебе и облизывала губы! — перечислял факты Джош.

— Прекрати, — жестом остановил его Тайлер. — Я не увидел в этом ничего… предосудительного.

Джош помолчал и долго смотрел на свои ботинки, не решаясь задать вопрос, который так и рвался наружу.

— Тебе… у тебя никогда не возникало… подобных мыслей? — он тщательно подбирал слова. — Сомнений, что мы всё делаем правильно?

— Возникало, — слишком пренебрежительно ответил Тайлер.

— И что ты делал? — Джош затаил дыхание.

— Молился, — последовал вполне убедительный ответ.

— И тебе помогало? — не отступал Джош, следя, как Тайлер заходил из угла в угол.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — не выдержал тот.

— Я… — Джош устало опустился на кровать. — Я перестал понимать, зачем мы всем этим занимаемся. Я запутался. Меня не покидает ощущение, что я теряю веру.

Тайлер притих и поджал губы. Осторожно, как испуганный зверёк, он подобрался к своей кровати и медленно сел на неё. Джош почувствовал его блуждающий взгляд, его стремление дать достойный ответ. Но Джош не хотел ничего слушать, он не хотел, чтобы его убеждали, что большие дела не совершаются быстро. Ему надоело, ему хотелось совсем другого, а не очередной заунывной песни о том, что пути Господни неисповедимы.

— С тех пор, как мы стали миссионерами, мы никого не привлекли к церкви, — с напором сказал Джош, глядя перед собой. — Никого. Мы потратили столько времени, а всё ради чего? Не знаю, как ты, но у меня поперёк горла стоит презрение, которым нас одаривают, едва завидев, — он помолчал.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что обращение происходит не сразу, нам нужно быть терпеливыми…

— Знаю, — перебил его Джош. — Но… мало того, что мы впустую тратим время, так мы ещё и тратим деньги, которые с таким же успехом могли бы… перевести в какой-нибудь приют, или… голодным детям в Африку. А чем занимаемся мы? Я не понимаю.

Он поднял глаза на висевший на стене широкий экран телевизора, в котором, как в чёрном зеркале, отражались их размытые фигуры. Тайлер смотрел куда-то мимо него и ничего не говорил. Затянувшееся молчание Джош воспринял, как знак, что нужно высказать всё, что творилось у него на душе.

— И… мы молоды, у нас бушуют гормоны, и я не могу это контролировать, и… — он зажмурился и встал. — Я понимаю, что Господь устраивает мне проверку, но я не могу сопротивляться тем соблазнам, которые появляются едва я выхожу из дома.

— Что? — встрепенулся Тайлер.

— Я согрешил, — признался Джош, выпрямляя спину.

— Что? — громче повторил Тайлер, во все глаза глядя на него.

— Я выкурил сигарету, — дрожащим голосом сказал Джош и уставился в пол.

— Ты… что? — Тайлер подпрыгнул и забегал по комнате, размахивая руками. — Ты с ума сошёл? Выкурил сигарету? Откуда ты их взял?

— Стрельнул у прохожего, — с затаённой гордостью сообщил Джош.

— Что? — Тайлер открывал и закрывал рот, не понимая, как такое могло произойти, ведь они всегда и везде ходили вместе. — Когда?

— Три дня назад, — кивнул Джош. — Мы обедали в кафе, и я сказал тебе, что пошёл в туалет. Но я вышел на улицу, попросил сигарету и…

— Зачем? — бездумно сыпал вопросами Тайлер, припоминая, что тогда в кафе Джош и правда слишком долго отсутствовал.

— Мне так захотелось, — оправдывался Джош. — Я не смог выкурить и половины, но не смотря на это, я почувствовал, что сделал что-то важное, будто узнал себя с новой стороны.

Схватившись за лоб, Тайлер опять заходил туда-сюда, пока наконец не остановился и опустил руки.

— Нам нужно помолиться, — решил он, но не делал никаких попыток снова встать на колени. — Ты курил, и ты так спокойно говоришь об этом, это грех, нам нужно вымолить прощение!

— Я не хочу, — Джош помотал головой и сел на кровать.

— Не хочешь молиться? — беспомощно спросил Тайлер.

— Если я буду молиться, так это ради знака свыше, — пробормотал себе под нос Джош. — Я хочу попросить о знаке, который докажет, что мы на верном пути.

— Хорошо, — смиренным шёпотом ответил Тайлер. — Я помолюсь с тобой.

Джош повернулся к нему, чтобы удостовериться, что его слова восприняли всерьёз. Тайлер смотрел на него без тени улыбки, и почему-то от него веяло неуверенностью, будто он засомневался в том, что о подобном можно молиться.

— Давай обратимся к Писанию, — он заморгал под пристальным взглядом Джоша и поднялся, чтобы найти книгу.

Взяв каждый свой томик, они робко улыбнулись друг другу и, как только Тайлер уселся на кровать ближе к изголовью, экран телевизора вдруг вспыхнул, и они узрели пышногрудую голую девицу, которая громко стонала, насаживаясь на огромный, тёмно-розовый член.

У Джоша отвисла челюсть, и у Тайлера судя по всему тоже, потому что несколько секунд они, не мигая, наблюдали за происходящим на экране. Когда девица смотрела на них из-под полуопущенных ресниц, Джошу казалось, что она заглядывала в душу, призывая вкусить простого плотского удовольствия прямо сейчас.

Первым пришёл в себя Тайлер: он вскочил и бросился к телевизору, отчаянно пытаясь разобраться, как выключается эта сатанинская штуковина. Не найдя на гладкой поверхности кнопок, он дёрнул шнур из розетки и застыл: стоны прекратились, красочная картинка превратилась в чёрный прямоугольник.

— Ух ты, — неожиданно хрипло вырвалось у Джоша. — Что это было?

Держась за сердце, как астматик, Тайлер вернулся к кровати и попытался придать себе достойный вид. Получалось у него плохо.

— Боюсь, — вздохнул он, — что это была порнография.

— Крутооооо, — зачарованно протянул Джош, продолжая оглядываться на экран.

— Нет, — с придыханием отозвался Тайлер.

— Ты понял, что только что произошло? — Джош бросил книгу. — Мы просили знак и вот он!

— Нет, это не он, потому что мы хотели помолиться, а это… — он махнул рукой в сторону телевизора, — появилось _до того_ , как мы начали молиться.

— Перестань! — Джоша охватило желание станцевать какой-нибудь безумный танец. — Это знак! Знак свыше! — он возвёл руки к потолку и начал качать ими, как ветками деревьев.

— Нет! — упорствовал Тайлер, метаясь по комнате. — Эта похабщина не может быть знаком Господа, этому должно быть логическое объяснение.

Он подбежал обратно к кровати и сорвал с неё покрывало вместе с одеялом. Подняв подушку, он обнаружил там пульт и взмахнул им, как оберёгом против нечисти.

— Вот! Смотри! Теперь всё понятно! — он нервно хохотнул. — Я просто сел на пульт! Никакого божественного вмешательства здесь нет!

Джош схватил книгу в тёмно-синей обложке и направил её на Тайлера.

— Мы хотели знака свыше, и в этот самый момент ты сел на пульт, — быстро заговорил он. — Всё сходится, это и есть знак.

— Прекрати! — не унимался Тайлер. — Как ты не понимаешь, что Бог не мог послать нам порнографию в качестве знака.

— А что это тогда по-твоему? — он напряжённо следил за ним, видел, как в глазах Тайлера зарождалось непонимание, сомнение, страх.

— Я… не знаю, — еле слышно ответил Тайлер, отворачиваясь.

— Тогда почему мы не можем просто поверить, что _это_ произошло не просто так, — он указал на экран и заметил, как щёки Тайлера вспыхнули румянцем.

Их взгляды снова встретились, и несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь. Глаза Тайлера потемнели, блеснув на мгновение жадным, неприкрытым любопытством, и Джош радостно улыбнулся, почуяв, что они на одной волне, что Тайлера тоже манит эта новая, неизведанная область знаний, такая близкая и такая доступная. Но Тайлер моргнул, поджал приоткрывшиеся было губы, его лицо приняло сердитое, упрямое выражение.

— Нет, — непоколебимо сказал он. — Нет.

Он отошёл от Джоша и взял со своей кровати бледно-голубое покрывало. Накинув его безжизненный экран, Тайлер бросился к кровати Джоша и рывком стащил с неё покрывало тоже. Книга в тёмно-синей обложке взлетела вверх, как кривобокая неведомая птица. Джош изумлённо наблюдал за происходящим: Тайлер на грани истерики оборачивал плоский телевизор слоями грубой ткани.

— Хэй, всё в порядке, — спокойным тоном сказал он, приближаясь к нему.

— Нет. Нет, — повторял он, как съехавший с катушек старик. — Мы смотрели порнографию, ты курил, и теперь ты говоришь, что всё в порядке? — его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, он не знал, куда деть руки. — Ничего не в порядке! Мы катимся в пропасть! Мы… — он не закончил, судорожно вдохнув.

— Хэй, хэй, — Джош взял его за локоть и медленно повёл к кровати, чтобы усадить.

Слёзы стояли у Тайлера в глазах, он закрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь успокоить душащие его эмоции. Джош положил ему руку на плечо и мягко помассировал, успокаивая.

— Мы ничего не сделали, — прошептал он. — Ничего, правда. Всё хорошо, — он перехватил его взгляд, пытаясь убедить, что волноваться совершенно не о чем. — Всё хорошо, да?

Тайлер задышал ровнее и, спустя долю секунды, согласно качнул головой. Ладонь Джоша скользнула вверх, легла чуть ниже шеи, и он продолжил аккуратно разминать напряжённые мышцы. Между их лицами было несколько сантиметров, и Джош уловил тёплый запах его волос. Тайлер заглянул ему в глаза — так робко и доверчиво, что Джош на миг опешил: он никогда не видел его таким. Джош слабо улыбнулся и убрал руку с колена Тайлера, не припоминая, когда он успел её туда положить.

— Всё в порядке? — в десятый раз спросил он, выпрямляясь.

— Да, — скрючившись, как от боли в желудке, Тайлер неуклюже пересел на другую кровать. — Да.

— Точно? — сощурился Джош, не понимая, почему его так перекосило.

— Да, всё отлично, — лучезарно улыбнулся тот, и знай Джош Тайлера меньше, он бы ему не поверил, но что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас его лучше оставить в покое.

— Хорошо, — он пожал плечами, отгоняя возникшую неловкость. — Тогда я пойду приму душ.

— Замечательная идея, — Тайлер слегка раскачивался вперёд-назад, нацепив неестественную ухмылку.

— Да, — кивнул Джош и поспешил ванную.

xxx

Как только Джош скрылся из виду, Тайлер облегчённо выдохнул и с ужасом посмотрел на то, что бесстыдно торчало из-под ткани брюк. Что ему теперь с этим делать? Как вообще получилось, что… так получилось? У него не было никаких грешных мыслей, нет, он ничего не сделал, ничего, нет, нет, нет. Тогда за что его так наказывают?

Он закрыл глаза, понимая, что увяз в самообмане. Минута порнографического видео, прикосновение тёплой руки, и теперь он чувствовал себя падшим и развращённым. Но почему? Ведь они правда не совершили ничего плохого, ведь если сравнивать с действительно страшными деяниями, то это просто пшик. Джош прав: это гормоны, и это ужасно. За что они с ним так поступают? Почему это обязательно должно быть _настолько_ явным? Ему что, теперь сидеть и не вставать, пока напряжение не пройдёт само собой?

Ну нет, подумал Тайлер, поднимаясь. Никакие гормоны не собьют его с пути истинного. Или по крайней мере нужно сделать так, чтобы Джош ничего не заметил, иначе он сгорит со стыда. И решит, что повёлся на эту уловку со знаком свыше в виде голой девицы в телевизоре.

Он переоделся в мягкие пижамные штаны, надел футболку и почувствовал себя свободнее. В ванной шумела вода — Джош принимал душ. Тайлер на секунду представил, как прохладные струйки стекают по бледной коже и тут же оглянулся вокруг в поисках книги в тёмно-синей обложке. Читать. Молиться. Сейчас же. Иначе он падёт, как Люцифер, и прямиком отправится в ад, гореть на вечном огне позора.

«И если вы спросите с искренним сердцем, — читал Тайлер, — с истинным намерением, то Он явит вам истину об этом…»

Вода перестала течь, и он прислушался. Должно быть, Джош сейчас вытирается и скоро выйдет. Тайлер повернул голову и увидел, что напротив ванной висело высокое зеркало, через которое виднелась закрытая белая дверь.

«И если вы спросите с искренним сердцем, искренним намерением…»

Напряжение между ног почти спало, но Тайлер до сих пор болезненно ёжился от неприятных ощущений, которые изредка покалывали его внизу.

«И если вы спросите с искренним сердцем…»

Услышав скрип ручки, Тайлер быстро повернулся, не успев остановить себя: в отражении он увидел обнажённого Джоша, который выходил из ванной, вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы. Тайлер уткнулся в книгу, надеясь, что его нездоровое любопытство не было замечено.

«И если вы спросите…»

— Завтра как всегда? — непринужденно спросил Джош.

— Да, — в тон ему ответил Тайлер, сжимая посеревшие страницы.

— Одолжишь мне футболку? — Джош рылся в шкафу.

— Конечно, — он поднялся, чувствуя, как у него опять заныл низ живота.

Это невыносимо, взмолился он, направляясь к своей кровати, где рядом лежала сумка. Краем глаза он уловил, что Джош надел спальные штаны и теперь стоял полуголый в ожидании. Тайлер нашёл запасную футболку и, не поворачиваясь, кинул её Джошу.

Надо лечь и уснуть, к утру точно всё пройдёт, решил он. Гениально. Стоя спиной к Джошу, Тайлер нащупал одеяло. Быстро расправив его, он улёгся и накрылся им до самых ушей. Теперь он чувствовал себя действительно в безопасности.

— Ты на меня сердишься? — боязливо спросил Джош.

— Нет, нет, с чего ты взял? — он старался придать голосу дружелюбия.

— Просто… — он замялся. — Мне показалось, что я зашёл слишком далеко.

— Всё в порядке, — уверил его Тайлер, глядя перед собой. — Да, мы немного поваляли дурака, но завтра всё забудется, и мы снова будем на верном пути.

— Да, — Джош вздохнул. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — умиротворённо ответил Тайлер, хотя сна у него не было ни в одном глазу: он отчётливо слышал, как бьётся сердце, как скачут в голове мысли.

Он пытался вспомнить слова молитвы, но тщетно: он опять и опять вспоминал о том, что произошло каких-то полчаса назад. Он никогда не рассказывал об этом Джошу, но сегодня был не первый раз, когда он просил Всевышнего дать ему знак. Каждый раз он надеялся, что Бог поможет ему, что он утвердит его в вере, но Господь посылал ему такие знаки, что Тайлер терялся и не знал, как _их_ можно обратить _себе_ во благо. Он просил знака, и ярко-накрашенная девушка подмигивала ему. Он ждал знака и, подойдя к очередному дому, дверь распахнулась сама собой, и добродушно настроенные парни приглашали их на вечеринку, которая сотрясала стены. Чтобы они узнали, каково это — быть молодым и беспечным.

Тайлер отмахивался от подобного, но сегодня ему опять был ниспослан знак, отчётливо намекающий, что жизнь совсем не ограничивается служением Богу. Как он может знать, что хорошо, а что греховно, если он никогда не грешил? Да, он читал об этом в книгах, но никогда не испытывал сам. Неужели его мир, он сам настолько прост и одноклеточен, чтобы принимать за чистую монету то, что было написано столетие назад? Да, он верил, _верил_ , но не раз и не два его разрывало от любопытства: а что будет если? Джош выкурил сигарету и сказал, что он будто посмотрел на себя с другой стороны, будто увидел в себе что-то новое. Разверзлись ли над ним небеса, стал ли он от этого хуже? Судя по всему нет. Так неужели это плохо, узнавать на что способен, если это не причиняет вреда ни себе, ни окружающим? Только таким образом и можно познать себя и глубину веры.

Он медленно повернулся и покосился на кровать Джоша. Тот не шевелился, и Тайлер услышал его равномерное дыхание. Выждав минуту, он поднялся, накинул куртку и, неслышно закрыв дверь, вышел из комнаты.

ххх

Джоша разбудил резкий свет от лампы. Он зажмурился и схватился за одеяло, чтобы укрыться им с головой, но увидел Тайлера стоящего перед ним с бумажным пакетом в руке.

— Ты что, уходил? — сонно спросил Джош, часто моргая.

— Да, я… — он полез в пакет и достал литровую бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью, — купил кое-что.

— Что, — Джош вылупился на него и, поняв, к чему клонит Тайлер, улыбнулся. — Ты серьёзно? Как тебе это удалось?

— Они даже мой ай-ди не спросили, представляешь? — с нескрываемым восторгом ответил Тайлер. — Вставай, давай попробуем.

Поставив бутылку в центр стола, Тайлер плотно задёрнул шторы и сел на стул напротив Джоша. Несколько минут они, как зачарованные, смотрели на мерцающую жидкость, с трудом сдерживая смешки.

— Я слышал, что мартини женский напиток, — прочитав этикетку, сказал Джош.

— Какая разница, слушай, — Тайлер подался вперёд, положив локти на стол. — Я долго думал о том… знаке, и решил, что… грех — это путь к святости.

— Ого, — Джош приподнял брови. — Звучит неплохо.

— Вспомни, — Тайлер вытянул руку и начал отгибать пальцы. — Святой Пётр, Святой Павел, Мария Магдалена, Святой Франциск, Святой Августин — все они совершили множество грехов, и в итоге? — Тайлер взмахнул ладонью. — Они превратились в тех, кого мы видим на иконах!

— Точно, — изумлённым шёпотом проговорил Джош.

— Потому что они познали тёмную сторону жизни, они страдали и искупили свои грехи, — с привычным запалом продолжил Тайлер.

— Но когда нет грехов — искупать нечего, — подхватил Джош. — Святыми не рождаются, а становятся.

— Да. Поэтому, — Тайлер кивнул на мартини и замолк на полуслове.

Выждав пару секунд, он взял бутылку и открутил тугую крышку. Запах алкоголя поднялся в воздух и, широко улыбнувшись Джошу, Тайлер решительно прижал горлышко к губам. Сделав два больших глотка, он кашлянул и зарылся носом в согнутый локоть. Глаза заслезились.

— Такое противное? — поморщился Джош.

— Нет, слишком сладкое, — Тайлер помотал головой.

— Сладкое? — поразился Джош и схватил бутылку.

Они прикончили половину мартини сразу. Щёки разрумянились, глаза засверкали от веселья, адреналин бежал по венам, посылая электрические разряды по всему телу — хотелось совершить что-нибудь безумное, хотелось действовать. С них словно сняли тяжёлые оковы после долгого заключения и сказали, что они могут бежать на свободу и делать всё, что их душе угодно. Поэтому они прыгали на кровати, как сумасшедшие, били друг друга подушками и смеялись, пока у них не закружилась голова. Они рассказывали друг другу страшные случаи, когда они безбожно нарушали сакральные предписания, и поражались, что никому никогда не было дела до их проказ.

— Один раз, я ехал в машине не пристегнувшись, — вытаращив глаза, сообщил Тайлер и хохотнул.

— А я… ччч! Слушай, — Джош поднёс палец к губам и понизил голос. — Я дважды пил кофе за эту неделю.

— Не может быть! — Тайлер чуть с кровати не упал от смеха, но вовремя спохватился. — Нереально!

— Он был таким вкусным, ммм! — Джош закусил губу и застонал от воспоминания.

— Я однажды ругнулся матом, — с трудом фокусируя взгляд, признался Тайлер.

— Нет! Ты? — Джош подпрыгнул на месте. — Ты и ругнулся матом?

— Да! — засмеялся Тайлер.

— Что ты сказал? — допытывался Джош, придвигаясь к нему.

— Неееет! — Тайлер взвыл, глядя в потолок. — Я не могу, не соблазняй меня, Джошуа Дан!

— Скажи, — настаивал тот. — Скажи хотя бы на ухо, я никому не расскажу, — он наклонился к Тайлеру, играя бровями.

— Нет, — не поддавался Тайлер, внезапно поняв, что лицо Джоша слишком близко.

— Даже если я встану перед тобой на колени? — не сдавался Джош.

— Мы не в церкви, чтобы вставать на колени, — ответил Тайлер, облизывая губы.

— Если бы ты был церковью, я бы встал перед тобой на колени, — выдал Джош, ухмыляясь, как прожжённый развратник.

— Святотатство! — вскрикнул Тайлер и захохотал, падая на подушки. — Где наше мартини, давай выпьем ещё.

— И включим телевизор, — сказал Джош, подхватывая бутылку с пола.

Веки Тайлера тяжёло поднимались и опускались, он смотрел на обнажённые руки Джоша, на его пальцы, как они сжимали толстое стекло, на губы, которые плотно обхватывали горлышко, на изогнутую шею. Тайлер усмехнулся и, поймав его хитрый взгляд, медленно кивнул.

— И включим телевизор, — еле ворочая языком, согласился он.

ххх

В коллекции грешков Тайлера значилась мастурбация. Он мог сосчитать, сколько раз он это делал на пальцах… двух рук. После каждого случая он исступленно молился, обещая себе никогда, _никогда_ больше не прикасаться к себе, но гормоны брали своё, и история повторялась.

Во время самоудовлетворения он — один или два раза — давал себе волю пофантазировать об обнажённой заднице, увиденной мельком на обложке похабного журнала, который он умел глупость заметить в каком-нибудь придорожном магазине. Но чаще до гнусных мыслей не доходило — Тайлер быстро научился делать это, прикасаясь к себе с нужной скоростью, с нужным нажимом, чтобы скорее покончить с нечестивыми помыслами.

Но он никогда не думал, что будет сидеть в одной комнате с другом и напарником, смотреть порнографию, икая от выпитого алкоголя, и отсрочивать приближение разрядки. Тайлер сделал глоток мартини и поставил бутылку обратно, между кроватями. Он покосился на Джоша, который внимательно следил, как широкоплечий, мускулистый мужик долбился в беспрестанно стонущую девицу. Тайлер опустил глаза и тут же отвёл их, заметив, как сильно вздыбилось у Джоша в штанах. У него самого была точно такая же картина, но почему-то по доброте душевной или благодаря выпитому, Тайлеру хотелось прикоснуться сначала к Джошу, а не к себе. Помочь ему, как самаритянин.

Он фыркнул от нелепых мыслей и потянулся за подушкой. Девица приговаривала пошлости и «да, о, да!», растягивая слова, мужик, рыча от вожделения, бойко двигался вперёд-назад. Джош отпил из бутылки и, тоже взяв подушку, положил её себе на бёдра.

Позабыв всякий стыд, Тайлер действовал по привычке: украдкой облизнув ладонь, он запустил её под мягкую ткань. Он оказался настолько чувствителен к собственному прикосновению, что закусил губу, подавляя рвущиеся из него сладостные вздохи. Подушка и полутьма скрывали то, что происходило на соседней кровати, но Тайлер всё равно уловил, как размеренно действует Джош, как немного наклоняется вперёд, чтобы увеличить трение, как учащается его дыхание. Тайлер зашипел, сильнее сжимая себя у основания, и закрыл глаза, разрешая себе рисовать самые развратные картины.

— Однажды сестра Дженни, — хрипло выдавил Джош, — задрала юбку и показала мне…

До Тайлера доносились обрывки слов, потому что он думал совсем не о сестре Дженни и её соблазнительных формах, не об аппетитной заднице, которая мелькала на экране. Тайлер представлял, как Джош встал перед ним на колени, будто он — святыня, будто он — божество. Его ладони бережно гладили его бёдра, а в глазах вспыхнул похотливый огонёк, перед тем, как он, усмехнувшись, покорно опустил голову, и горячие, влажные губы сомкнулись вокруг его пульсирующей плоти. Удовольствие накатывало на него волнами и, услышав сдавленный стон рядом, Тайлер ускорил движения ладонью, задыхаясь от приближающегося оргазма. Джош вскрикнул, из него вырвалось грязное ругательство, и Тайлера оглушил звук его голоса, откровенное, неприкрытое наслаждение, которое сквозило в одном-единственном слове. Он прижал подушку плотнее к бёдрам, сделал ими два развязных движения и замер, чувствуя, как по пальцам стекают тёплые капли. Его щёки полыхали, в голове гудело, по телу разливалась ни с чем не сравнимая нега, словно он парил по облакам, и ангелы касались его мягкими крыльями. Он упал на спину: потолок, стены кружились вокруг него в медленном танце.

Джош выключил телевизор, и они, не глядя друг на друга, осторожно забрались каждый под своё одеяло. Тайлер сразу отвернулся в противоположную от Джоша сторону, скрывая не сходящую с лица улыбку. То, что сейчас произошло было невероятно, несравнимо ни с каким прошлым опытом. Он блаженно закрыл глаза, не обращая внимания на напряжённое повисшее молчание.

— Тайлер? — тихо позвал Джош.

— Да? — отозвался он, всматриваясь в темноту комнаты.

— Нам точно за это ничего не будет? — боязливо спросил Джош.

— Точно, — Тайлер глубоко вздохнул, устроился поудобней и провалился в сон, убеждённый, что нельзя быть наказанным за простую человеческую радость.

ххх

Утром Джош проснулся с больной головой. Солнечные лучи светили прямо в глаза, и он застонал, пытаясь защититься от них. Он хотел было перевернуться на другой бок, как понял, что кровать напротив пуста. Джош привстал и оглянулся: на полу валялась бутылка из-под мартини и две книги в тёмно-синей обложке. Он поморщился, прогоняя мерзкий вкус во рту, и потёр виски, которые ломило. Что они вчера натворили?

Раздался щелчок замка, и в комнату влетел Тайлер — счастливый и улыбающийся, словно его не мучило похмелье. В руках он держал два картонных стакана.

— Доброе утро, — проворковал он, останавливаясь. — Как спал?

— Ужасно, — помотал головой Джош.

— Я тоже, — весело согласился Тайлер. — Смотри, я купил нам кофе. Он бодрит.

— Что, — Джош вытаращил на него глаза. — Кофе?

— Да, — Тайлер протянул ему стакан. — С молоком должно быть вкуснее. Держи.

Колеблясь, Джош взял тёплый стакан двумя пальцами и поднял бровь, переводя вопросительный взгляд на Тайлера. Тот смотрел на него с ожиданием, его лицо светилось чем-то новым, будто он постиг величайшую тайну жизни.

— Вчера ты говорил, что тебе понравился кофе, — слегка расстроенным тоном сказал Тайлер.

— Да, но…

— Слушай, — перебил его Тайлер и достал из кармана глянцевую брошюру, — давай сегодня не пойдём по домам, как обычно, давай сходим в кино? — он развернул листок к Джошу. — В этом Торговом центре есть какие-то старомодные игровые автоматы, мы могли бы сыграть после фильма, что думаешь?

— Я… — Джош почесал затылок и облизнул губы. — Нам нужно поговорить, — выдохнул он, избегая смотреть на Тайлера.

— Ладно, — легко согласился тот и уселся на свою кровать.

Джош тянул время. Он не знал, что сказать, но чувствовал, что нельзя оставлять произошедшее без внимания.

— Вчера, — начал он, — вчера мы… перешли все границы.

— Можно и так выразиться, — Тайлер глотнул кофе и отставил стакан. — Мне кажется, мы их не перешили, а лишь немного раздвинули, — он поднял руку и, сощурившись, изобразил сантиметр большим и указательным. — Самую чуточку.

— О чём ты? — возмутился Джош. — Мы сходили с ума, мы напились в стельку, мы… — едва заметно кивнул на телевизор.

— Да, да, я знаю, — глаза Тайлер искрились неприкрытым восторгом. — И это было потрясающе, согласись?

— Тайлер! — заныл Джош, прижимая ладони к лицу. — Нам нельзя так делать, ты же знаешь.

— Хорошо, слушай, — Тайлер посерьёзнел. — То, что произошло вчера открыло мне глаза, и я понял, что совсем ничего не знаю ни о себе, ни об этом мире. Мы пропагандируем учение, которое навязывали нам с детства, мы живём как в вакууме, убеждённые, что это единственно-верный способ жить, и если мы следуем всем заповедям, то в конце нас ожидает блаженство. Но это не так, — Тайлер покачал головой.

— Нас выгонят, на нас будут смотреть, как на прокажённых, — испуганно прошептал Джош.

— Пусть, — уверенно сказал Тайлер. — После вчерашнего я не в состоянии снова превратиться в святошу и делать вид, что я счастлив расхаживать по домам и рассказывать о том, о чём я не имею ни малейшего понятия, — увлечённо продолжил он. — Я хочу узнать больше об этом мире, хочу пить кофе, потому что он вкусный, хочу смеяться, когда мне смешно и ругаться матом, когда меня всё бесит, — истово перечислял Тайлер. — Только так я узнаю, чего я стою, как далеко могу зайти и не потерять веру.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что уходишь из церкви? — глухо спросил Джош.

— Скорей всего, — Тайлер задумался. — Временно. Да. Я вернусь, как только пойму, что готов.

Он поднялся и пересел вплотную к Джошу. Тот повернул голову и отпрянул, потому что лицо Тайлера оказалось всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его. Тайлер потянулся к нему, и Джош дёрнулся.

— Что ты делаешь? — с опаской спросил он.

— Начинаю испытывать веру, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Тайлер.

— Я… — Джош замялся, — я не такой.

— Как ты можешь знать, какой ты, если никогда не делал этого, — прошептал Тайлер, жадно разглядывая его. — Мы можем попробовать, в этом нет ничего страшного, и если нам не понравится, пойдём дальше, — он провёл кончиком языка по губам.

— Мы не можем, — отчаился Джош, мысли путались, потому что близость Тайлера пугала и будоражила одновременно.

— Брось, мы можем всё, — голос Тайлера стал сладким, как мёд. — Неужели тебе неинтересно?

— Это… просто абсурдно, — Джош не двигался, не зная, как поступить.

— Одно другое не исключает, — Тайлер упорно смотрел на его губы, и потом его взгляд скользнул ниже, по телу Джоша, и он слегка приподнял брови, увидев выпирающее из пижамных штанов возбуждение.

Поняв, что от Тайлера ничего не скрылось, Джош зажмурился. Он хотел бы прочитать молитву, отвести от себя то, что так стремительно надвигалось, но не мог вспомнить, какие слова о спасении он обычно бормотал. Тайлер превратился в искусителя, а Джош находил меньше и меньше доводов сопротивляться. До него дошло, что это началось вчера, когда _он_ уверял Тайлера, что их невинные забавы не грозят низвержением в ад. Теперь он жалел, что не сдержался.

Жаркое дыхание Тайлера коснулось его губ, и Джош вскочил на ноги.

— Не смей, — он предупредительно вытянул руку.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Тайлер, — мы же лучшие друзья, нам сам Бог велел попробовать.

— Не приплетай сюда Бога, он здесь не при чём, — сердито ответил Джош.

Тайлер снова потянулся к нему, решительно шагнув вперёд. Джош слегка толкнул его в плечо.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Тайлер, вновь наступая, не обращая внимание на слабое сопротивление.

Тогда Джош толкнул его сильнее. Гораздо сильнее, настолько что Тайлер отлетел на полметра назад, споткнулся о валяющуюся книгу в тёмно-синей обложке и повалился на пол. Раздался гулкий стук, словно кому-то ударили тяжёлым по голове: Тайлер упал и застыл в неуклюжей позе между кроватями.

— Тайлер? — позвал Джош, вытянув шею. — Хэй, хэй, что с тобой? — он бросился к нему, обмирая от ужасного предчувствия.

Он похлопал его по щекам, но Тайлер лежал неподвижно, безжизненно, как большая тряпичная кукла. Джоша бросило в холодный пот, ладони вдруг стали ледяными, во рту пересохло. Он оцепенел.

— Хэй, Тайлер, хватит, — лепетал он. — Хватит, пожалуйста, так не должно быть, так не должно быть, очнись, — он потряс его за плечо, но безрезультатно. — Очнись, пожалуйста.

Джош глубоко вдохнул и попытался вспомнить, что обычно делают в подобных ситуациях. Он оглянулся вокруг — крови не было, значит, гипотетически Тайлер жив. Джош наклонился к его груди, и ему показалось, что он уловил мимолётное движение. Он жив! Жив же? Как это проверить? Он никогда не оказывал первую медицинскую помощь, что уж говорить о возвращении из мира мёртвых! По наитию он начал делать массаж сердца, но почувствовал себя беспомощным после трёх попыток — Тайлер не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

Что ему делать? Что ему делать? Звать горничную? Вызывать полицию? Каяться, что убил лучшего друга? Но он не убивал его! Господи Боже, спаси меня, взмолился Джош, возводя глаза к потолку, часто надавливая на грудную клетку. Пожалуйста, подай мне знак, что мне делать, пожалуйста, спаси меня, ибо я согрешил, я каюсь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

В комнате стояла тишина. Джош убрал ладони с груди Тайлера и повесил голову. Рядом лежала книга в тёмно-синей обложке. Он с подозрением посмотрел на неё и отполз от неподвижного тела.

Сев на пол, Джош опёрся спиной о край кровати. Никто не будет его спасать. Всё, что он может делать, это смиренно ждать. Когда наступит ночь и скроет содеянное, когда его поразит молния, когда за ним придут и поведут на казнь. Одно неловкое движение, и он угодил в ад, и он поплатится за все грехи: его посадят в тюрьму, будут судить, приговорят к высшей мере наказания — расстреляют, посадят на электрический стул, оставят гнить в камере до конца дней.

Разве он этого просил, когда молил Господа о знаке, разве он знал, что этим закончится? Если бы он тогда знал. Какой же он глупый, наивный, Тайлер прав, они ничего не знают о себе, не знают о жизни, не понимают, что творят, не думают о последствиях. И за эту недальновидность, его сейчас наказывают. Если бы он знал, если бы он не полагался на выдуманного кем-то бога, то сейчас бы всё было по-другому.

Тайлер пришёл в движение и резко сел, вдохнув так, словно вынырнул из глубокой трясины. Кряхтя, он потёр затылок и разлепив глаза, посмотрел на Джоша затуманенным взглядом.

— Что случилось? — хрипло спросил он.

— Не знаю, но я думал, ты умер, — Джош смотрел на него, разинув рот.

Осторожно потрогав себя сначала за голову, потом за грудь, Тайлер обвёл взглядом комнату, и его глаза округлились, когда до него дошло, что хотел сказать Джош.

— Этого не может быть, — едва слышно проговорил Тайлер, на его лицо закрадывалась широченная улыбка.

— Это чудо! — воскликнул Джош, вскакивая на ноги.

Он помог Тайлеру подняться, и они крепко обнялись, хохоча и прыгая от радости. Джош улыбался под стать Тайлеру, прижимая к себе тёплое, живое тело. Солнечные лучи пробивались в комнату, освещая их, как у входа в рай.

— Помолимся! — напомнил Тайлер и, сложив ладони, опустился на одно колено.

Джош последовал за ним, но молиться не смог: его сердце заходилось от дикого безрассудного ликования, от осознания, что всё обошлось, что их оградили от падения. В конце-концов, может быть Бог где-то и существует.

Их руки случайно соприкоснулись, и Тайлер поднял на него глаза.

— Будем собираться? — спросил он, его кожа порозовела и излучала мягкий мерцающий свет.

— Да, — кивнул Джош и поднялся.

Он отошёл к шкафу и стянул футболку через голову.

— Начнём, как всегда, с главной улицы? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Отличная идея, — подхватил Тайлер, избавляясь от куртки.

— Наступит день, когда мы обратим кого-нибудь в нашу веру, — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Джош.

— У нас в запасе, как минимум, месяц.

— Да, — после паузы потускневшим голосом ответил Джош и застыл.

Тайлер перестал шуршать одеждой, и Джош почувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. Он повернул голову и улыбнулся. Глубоко внутри зарождалось приятно-покалывающее ощущение, оно нарастало с каждой секундой, вспыхивало и угасало, и у Джоша невольно участилось дыхание.

— Тайлер?

— Да?

— Ты думаешь о том же, что и я?

— О том, чтобы пойти в кино? — слабо усмехнулся Тайлер, дёрнув плечом.

— О том, чтобы испытать свою веру.

Они не двигались ровно секунду и потом, очнувшись словно ото сна, бросились друг к другу. Джош ощутил мягкие губы Тайлера на своих, как влажный язык ворвался в его рот. Он охнул и сделал то же самое, поражаясь собственной смелости. Он никогда не целовался раньше, и это оказалось таким приятным, завораживающим, вытесняющим все сомнения. Ладони Тайлера блуждали по его телу, одно прикосновение влекло за собой другое, и, как в цепной реакции, один за одним под кожей вспыхивали ярким пламенем так долго тлеющие огни.

— Давай останемся здесь, — жарко прошептал Тайлер, быстро расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. — Не пойдём в кино.

— К чёрту кино, — вырвалось у Джоша, и они сдавленно захихикали. — Сходим потом, сначала я хочу попробовать кое-что другое, — сказал он, не сводя с Тайлера глаз, чувствуя, как сердце выскакивает из груди, зная, что его желание взаимно.

— Я первый, — Тайлер сорвал с себя рубашку, коротко поцеловал Джоша в губы и опустился перед ним на колени.


End file.
